Earth Revenge
by JJ Tsukino
Summary: When will Usagi and her friends finally re-unite? Was Galaxia really their final opponent? Will this new sailor soldier destroy the world or just Usagi?
1. Broken Friendship

** The long blonde hair, those eyes, the smile. Walking alone on the beach during a rain storm. What exactly was she doing? Was it rain or tears dripping down her face? Stopping in the middle of the sand and rocks, turning around to look deeply at the moon. You would've thought she was with Mamoru or dreaming about him.**

The final war had ended a year ago. Normal life had resumed and there wasn't a need for the sailor soldiers anymore. The girls could go back to enjoying life, without fighting. Usagi, still in highschool, was enjoying life. Still failing every test thrown at her, stuffing her face full with donuts and cookies, laughing and always cheerful. Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako were still the same aswell. Nothing had changed, though the girls hadn't kept in contact. Infact, no one had kept in touch after the battle with Galaxia. The girls who attended the same school drifted apart oddly, and no one had heard anything from the outer soldiers. Chibi-usa and Mamoru still stuck together, and Usagi was questioning her love for Mamoru. How could such good friends grow apart? Was it them growing up and moving on? Couldn't be.

"Luna?" whispered Usagi.

"Yes, what is it Usagi?" questioned Luna.

"What did I do.. to make this happen? ...to us."

"What are you talking about? asked Luna.

Usagi moved closer, "Were we only friends because of our past lives and the battles we had to fight together?"

"Of course not, stop being silly! Everyone is just so busy with their lives.. you know that" Luna explained.

"Luna, the girls never talk to me.. or to eachother for that matter. We all have gone our seperate ways. Mamoru too.." Usagi sighed.

"Look at those pathetic humans, wimpering over their friends who forgot about them!" chuckled a tall, black shadow.

As she walked through the many passages in this dark and damp kingdom, she sang love songs and kicked rocks back and forth while dancing around like a fool.

"That idiot doesn't know what's coming. She thought Galaxia was her final and biggest battle."

Then, a small black shadow appeared. "But Sailor Earth, we don't have the tools and strength to attack the people of the former Moon Kingdom."

The tall, black shadow being called 'Sailor Earth' exclaimed "Oh, but we will soon. We'll hit them with all we got. No.. her..."


	2. Past Explanation

"Moon Prism Power, makeup!" cried Usagi.  
"Come on Rei, let's combined our powers!"

Usagi jumped up from her bed.

"Was that just a dream? It felt so real.." exclaimed Usagi to herself.

"Haha, it felt real alright. This stupid twit doesn't know what's going to hit her. All these illusions happening. She doesn't realize that her friends are trying to find her, and help her and still stay in touch.This is what she gets for what she did to my heart though." exclaimed the mysterious sailor soldier.

Tons of shadows standing around her started to mumble with confusion.

"SILENCE!" yelled Sailor Earth.

"But, but, Earth.. what do you have against this innocent blonde young girl? We don't mind attacking her and all, and we are the best of the bad.. just let us in on why you chose her to be destroyed? Especially when you have the power to destroy the whole planet, and the universe for that matter..." questioned one of the shadows.

"You want to know what SHE did to me, huh?" chuckled Sailor Earth, walking closer.

Walking slowly, creeping over to her throne Sailor Earth sat down with one leg over the other. Adjusting her golden cape and taking it off, she revealed her sailor soldier outfit.

"Everyone come close.. and look into this golden crystal in my hand. Okay?" explained Sailor Earth.

"Please, just trust me and take my word for it. After the battle we'll be together forever. No one can hurt us or this kingdom!" a man said.

Sailor Earth cried, "No! Prince Endymion! You can't go there!"

The shadows all crowded closer.

One exclaimed, "Earth, isn't that the man the target girl is always with?"

Sailor Earth looked down.

"Yes. He went to the Moon Kingdom to help put a stop to the war and then met her. He protected her, and was engaged to her soul. They fell in love, and he forgot about me. I waited for several years on Earth for him. She, Usagi, took him away from me.."


	3. Under Her Spell

Usagi pushed open the door to the girls washroom looking down, she heard giggling.

"Hey Usagi!" a familiar voice called out to the depressed blonde, it was Minako.

"Oh, Usagi.. Hey!" called out both Makoto and Ami.

"Guys? What.. what? Hi.." confused Usagi replied back.

Makoto ran up and linked arms with Usagi laughing, "We've got alot to catch up on girl!"

"You're telling me, but- you guys told me our friendships were over? What's going on? This is great though." Usagi exclaimed.

"Let's go get some drinks and food! We can talk and eat, okay?" explained Minako.

"Okay! Let's go, haha!" happily exclaimed Usagi.

A dark shadow appeared behind one of the stalls in the washroom as the girls were walking out. Minako turned around and winked.

"Haha, great work.. **let the games begin**" Sailor Earth chuckled.

"Makoto! Where are we going? This isn't the route we used to always take to get there.."

"Silly! Theres.. a.. uh.. new way!"

**Usagi was confused and still upset, she sensed something weird and different about the girls who were once her best friends and soulmates.**

**"We must have just been far apart for too long, I guess.." Usagi thought to herself.**


End file.
